


Party of Three

by Sheepnamedpig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Deepthroating, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Club, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnamedpig/pseuds/Sheepnamedpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to get over your latest crazy ex-girlfriend than a threesome at a sex club with two hot guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/gifts).



Derek's not entirely sure what he's doing here.

He knows, theoretically, that one looks up a sex club after being burned by (yet another) crazy girlfriend in order to go out and have casual, promiscuous sex, but it's an entirely different thing to actually _be_ at a sex club, sipping a plain soda and leaning against the bar as the chick perched on the bar stool next to him grinds a rapturous guy's face against her bare snatch.

The sex club is a lot like your garden variety night club by design, dim and deafening with heaving bodies dancing and/or having sex on the dance floor and the low, padded platforms scattered around the room. Lights mounted high up cycle through a rainbow of colors, pulsing in time with the steady, endless beat of the music.

Everyone is in varying states of undress. The blonde chick on the bar stool, for instance, is topless with a micro miniskirt rucked up around her waist, pale breasts pushed together as she uses both hands to drag the fully-clothed guy's face right where she wants it. Derek is close enough to hear her moaning over the pounding bass line.

Heat throbs in Derek's groin as he watches them. She's definitely his type: confident, powerful, and unabashedly sexual.

He looks away. He didn't piece together the courage to come to an actual sex club only to fall back on bad habits.

A cursory look around the club and his eyes catch on a guy on edge of the dance floor looking straight at him. He's tall, boyishly attractive, and when a slow smile spreads his mouth at Derek's attention, deep dimples carve themselves into his cheeks. He grabs the hips of the guy draped and grinding all over his front and turns him around, whispering into his ear as he points straight at Derek.

The shorter guy stares at him, ass grinding absently back into the taller guy's groin. He's frat-bro attractive, if you put a frat bro in a miniscule pair of black shorts probably made of less fabric than bar stool chick's micro miniskirt. His hard dick is sticking up out of the open fly.

Derek licks his lips. He can't make out any details from that distance, but it looks like a pretty nice dick to get a mouth around.

Booty shorts frat bro grins and nods, and the two of them beckon to Derek, Booty Shorts giving his cock a provocative stroke.

Derek's drink disappears somewhere. Hopefully not onto the floor, though right now Derek doesn't give much of a fuck.

Four hands welcome him, sandwiching him between them. Dimples is shirtless and slick with sweat, his cock a sizable bulge in his relaxed fit jeans.

“Danny,” Dimples says into one ear, while Booty Shorts says “Ethan” into the other.

Derek turns his head, lips trailing over smooth, square jaws, and introduces himself in turn. They peel him out of his tee, tossing it aside, never to be seen nor cared about again, and get their hands on him.

Danny's hands are firm on his hips, guiding them to the pounding beat of the music, sometimes pulling him tight up against Danny's crotch, other times pushing him back into Ethan's. They're both hard against him, wanting and slippery with sex in medias res. Ethan's hands rove all over Derek, front and back, palming the ridges of his abs, tweaking his nipples into tingling points, and boldly groping his ass and cock through the thick cotton of his black jeans. Derek has forgone a belt and underwear, so his jeans open easily to nimble fingers that pull his bare cock and balls out of the vee of his fly.

Ethan's hands are slippery with their combined sweat, sliding sweet and loose up and down the length of Derek's cock a few times before switching over to Danny's fly, prying it open with eager fingers.

Danny's cock doesn't disappoint. It's good length and even better girth, and it's gonna feel amazing in Derek's mouth and ass.

Danny puts his mouth on Derek's ear. “Like what you see?”

Derek pulls Danny towards him by his belt loops, grinding their bare cocks together. The zippers bite, but the sting just makes everything else feel better.

“I'll like it better inside me,” he says, and goes down on his knees, hands trailing down Danny's thighs.

He doesn't fuck around with playing coy, (he's at an actual sex club, why bother?), just sucks the head of Danny's dick into his mouth. It's salty with sweat and pre-come that he licks off to get to the musky taste of living skin underneath.

He's a good mouthful, just like Derek predicted, an ache settling early into Derek's jaw as he bobs on Danny's cock, getting a little deeper each time until he hits his limit, the head of Danny's cock just teasing the soft tissues of Derek's throat. He holds himself there, the sensitive tissues fluttering indecisively as they acclimate to the intrusion. Above him, Danny and Ethan are heatedly making out, the light catching on flashes of teeth and shiny tongue. Derek leaves them to it and focuses on Danny's cock.

He goes slow, not wanting this to end before he gets a chance to put this cock in his ass, pressing in and then pulling out on an easy slide until the tip is caught in his pursed lips. Danny's cock spurts fresh pre-come on his tongue and he swallows it down, rubbing the pad of his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves on the underside of the head.

Danny's hips jerk, but it's Ethan's hand who comes down to tangle in Derek's hair, guiding him to mouth at the length of Danny's cock and the soft balls nestled underneath. He sucks them into his mouth one at a time, cradling them on his tongue as Danny's hands spasm restlessly on Ethan's skin. Derek can see his chest heaving.

Eventually, Ethan bends down to ask, “Wanna get fucked?”

Derek pulls off of Danny's balls with a pop and nods eagerly, and the two of them haul him to his feet and over to one of the round padded platforms. It's already occupied by two couples, but it's big enough for Derek to settle on his hands and knees, Ethan standing in front of him and Danny kneeling behind, digging through the basket of condoms and lubes placed on the center of the platform. Ethan slots his cock into Derek's mouth and starts thrusting gently. He's about as long as Danny, but not as thick, and for a few thrusts he tastes, inexplicably, of liquor.

Meanwhile, Danny works Derek's jeans down to mid-thigh, baring his ass. Derek is already a little slick and loose from warming up before coming to the club; it takes a little work for him to relax before getting fucked, and he hadn't wanted to waste some guy's time once he got here. Danny's fingers go still when they feel the artificial slip of lube in his crack and probe gently at his relaxed hole.

It feels good. Better than his own fingers, and better by far than the fingers of his girlfriends, whose narrower fingers and longer nails made him avoid ass play. There's just something about having another guy finger him that he's always preferred.

Danny is generous with the lube and even more generous with his fingers, sliding two in right away. He scissors them, curls in to tease Derek's prostate before sliding back out to trace the rim as he adds more lube into the mess. Three fingers need a little more work, stretching him so good that he loses track of his mouth on Ethan's cock, jaw going slack. Ethan pushes his dick in further, taking advantage of Derek's distraction to go deeper. The stiff hairs of his pubes tease the tip of Derek's nose.

Derek cants his hips back on Danny's fingers, and then forward onto Ethan's cock, riding them back and forth until Danny's three fingers slide in easy. He moans loud and deep around the head of Ethan's cock when Danny puts in his pinky as well, stretching him wide open.

_Fuck_ , he'd say, if Ethan wasn't easing his cock deeper, Derek's stubbly chin giving Ethan's balls stubble burn. His throat contracts around Ethan's cock, but he forces himself to swallow and breathe calmly through his nose and eventually his gag reflex subsides. He suckles absently on Ethan's cock as his throat and ass get used to the dual intrusions, toes curling in his sneakers. Under him, his cock drips onto the cushioned surface of the platform,  ignored .

Danny slides his fingers in and out of Derek until the burn of the stretch eases into only pleasure. Ethan's hands, buried in Derek's hair, tighten and relax in sync with Derek's moans.

Derek grunts when Danny's fingers pull out entirely, breathing harshly through his nose with his mouth still holding Ethan's cock. His ass feels empty, as though it's gaping wide without anything filling it. That changes soon enough though, a thick, blunt cock replacing the narrower feel of fingers. It pushes in slow and easy, Derek's well-stretched ring opening wide to accept Danny's thick cock just like his throat opened to take Ethan's. Danny sinks deeper and deeper, and it seems to go on forever.

His toes curl hard when Danny bottoms out, abs clenching as his cock jumps and twitches, spurting pre-come. Ethan eases out and Derek gasps for air, a hairsbreadth from coming utterly untouched.

“Fuck,” he hisses. “Shit, _fuck_.”

Ethan rubs the head of his cock on Derek's swollen lips but doesn't push forward when Derek opens his mouth eagerly for it. Instead, he makes Derek come to him, chasing Ethan's cock and sucking it down as Ethan's hands slide through Derek's hair and over his shoulders. The motion pulls Derek away from Danny, the friction eased by lube but still so fucking sweet. He works himself into a rhythm, rocking back and forth between them, giving and taking pleasure.

His gag reflex has gone on vacation, apparently, because he bottoms out on Ethan's cock every time now, nose flattening against the musky skin of Ethan's groin. He pushes back harder than he rocks forward, fucking himself hard on Danny's wide cock. Jesus fucking christ almighty, it's good. 

Their hands caress and grip Derek all over, though there are some places that  they gravitate to . Danny's hands find their way to Derek's ass cheeks as often as not, kneading and pulling. He doesn't hit the way a lot of Derek's one night stands like to, which Derek appreciates, but his hands are strong enough that Derek knows he'll be feeling it tomorrow anyway.  Ethan seems obsessed with the feel of his cock going into Derek's mouth, his fingers finding the seam of Derek's lips again and again until  one  hand just stays there.

Derek wants it to go on forever, the two of them filling him to the fucking brim over and over until the heat death of the universe or until he passes out, whichever comes first, but his balls are pulling up tight to his cock, the pressure building but not sharply enough. He shuffles his knees on the padding and cants his hips. A pointed slap at Danny's hips and he gets the picture, angling his hips to get the pressure of his cock right on Derek's prostate, each pass pushing out pre-come that drips in a messy spray onto the platform. Derek cries out, muffled around Ethan's cock. He wraps his arms around Ethan's hips, burying his face in Ethan's crotch as Danny takes up the rhythm,  gripping Derek's hips and pounding into him shallow but fucking  _perfect_ , nailing his prostate over and over.  He reaches under Derek with one hand, but Derek slaps it away. He's coming on their cocks, or not at all.

It's probably not fair to them, actually. Ethan's fingers are digging bruises into Derek's shoulders, his balls pulled up tight, tight,  _tight_ to the base of his cock. Danny's rhythm starts to loose its steadiness, getting a little wild the further on he forces himself. And while Derek has come untouched before, he can count the number of times it's happened on one hand.

But he knows his body. It'll happen. He just has to--

He reaches back, hooks his fingers in Danny's jeans, and yanks until Danny is fucking him hard, his cock slamming in deep like he wants to hammer all the way through Derek and meet Ethan on the other side. The force of it shoves Derek into Ethan, his cock buried, twitching, in Derek's throat as Derek moans around him.

One hard thrust from Danny catches Derek just right,  a magical ratio  of friction and pressure, and Derek convulses, back arching and abs clenching as he comes, hard, cock jumping and spraying ropes of come onto the padding. His ass clenches and jerks on Danny's cock, the bonus pressure against his prostate pushing him higher and farther, his body still shuddering with orgasm even after his body runs out of come to squeeze out.

Distantly, he registers Danny's hands squeezing bruises into his hips as he comes, the muscles of Derek's ass squeezing his cock like a vise. Ethan's cock pulses in his mouth and throat, sending come straight down his esophagus, he's buried so deep in Derek.

Derek makes a hoarse sound of protest as they both ease out of them. He was enjoying those, dammit. But it is a relief to his knees when they retreat to one of the padded benches along the side of the room, Danny and Ethan caressing him and kissing  above  him as the three of them guzzle down water brought over by the wait staff.

The two of them monopolize him for the rest of his stay at the sex club, though they go a little easier on each other than the first time. They alternate between watching the other club patrons and grinding up on each other on the dance floor until they get their second wind, then retreat to the benches again for a leisurely fuck.

They put Derek between them again after stripping him naked, legs spread wide where he's sitting in Danny's lap, facing outward. The bench is deep enough for Danny to recline comfortably, Derek leaning back on Danny's chest. 

Danny's cock is back in him, but there's no thrusting, no push and pull. Just the pressure and stretch of a fat cock in Derek's greedy ass. Derek's thighs are draped over Ethan's, who is in turn straddling Danny's thighs. He's grinding his hard cock lazily against where Danny and Derek are joined, Derek moaning wantonly in  Ethan's ear as Ethan  makes out with Danny. 

His fingers idly press against the stretched rim of Derek's ass, gradually sneaking their way in. There's no way Derek can take  both their cocks in his ass , unfortunately, not when Danny's cock is so thick, but the additional stretch of Ethan's fingers is hot and good,  the burn complementing the animal pleasure of the cock in Derek's ass and the press of skin on skin on skin.

Derek comes just like that, Danny's cock and Ethan's fingers in his ass, both their hands stroking teasingly at his  dick until it spurts a few feeble stripes of white onto his belly and chest. The lack of come belies the strength of his orgasm, and he shudders in their arms, dazed and pleasure-drunk.

They're not done with him yet, though. Danny's still hard in Derek's ass and Ethan's been eyeing Derek's admittedly pretty  well-formed  cock for a while now, and as soon as Derek catches his breath, Ethan's down on his knees in front of the bench, his mouth around Derek's oversensitive cock.

Part of Derek wants to push Ethan away, but more of him wants to see where this goes, where they'll take him next, so he allows it. Danny's hands  soothe his squirming , sliding down the length of his body from chest to thigh,  tracing the  features of Ethan's face as he gently suckles Derek past his oversensitivity, and then bobs up and down on Derek's cock until he's hard again.

Christ, Derek's probably gonna die, but what a way to go, right?

Ethan clambers back up onto the bench, this time straddling Danny's thighs facing outwards and presenting his ass. Derek and Danny lube and stretch him together, fingers tangling as they slowly pry him open. He's almost as greedy for it as Derek is, rocking eagerly back into their combined fingers.

Between Danny and Derek, they manage to fit six fingers into him. Derek is kinda jealous. Next time he sees these two, if they're amenable, he wants both their hands all over his ass like this.

Ethan turns around and crouches over  Derek, then lowers himself onto Derek's cock, the condom hardly dulling the sensations of  _hot_ and  _tight_ . He rides Derek hard, grinding him onto Danny's cock.

Danny can't move, not under the combined weight of Ethan and Derek, so Derek flexes his hips as best he can to meet Ethan's thrusts, fucking himself on Danny's cock as he rises up to meet Ethan's ass.

“Fuck, that's gorgeous,” Danny pants into Derek's ear.

It feels gorgeous. Gorgeous and fucking filthy. He puts his hard-earned musculature to good work and writhes between them, his hands joining Danny's on Ethan's cock.

Ethan comes first, spraying come all over Derek's front and clenching like a fist around Derek's cock. Derek fucks up into him hard, hands tight on Ethan's hips, ass clenched around  Danny's cock, chasing down his own orgasm until it explodes over him, the muscles in his cock and groin seizing so hard with pleasure that it almost hurts more than it feels good. He shouts, thrashes, and rides the edge as Ethan climbs off and shoves Derek until he's kneeling on the bench, hands braced against the wall behind it. Danny goes at Derek's ass like a man possessed, his cock glancing over Derek's wrung-out prostate and sending aftershocks rippling through him until he's not much more than a quivering wreck of sensation.

&&&

“Derek, baby, it's Zoey. Can we talk?”

“Uh, hey. Maybe not- uh! Not now?”

“...Are you? Are you having sex right now?”

“Ye-ahhh! Fuck, Danny's cock is so fucking good.”

“You fucking fuckface, I should've burned down your apartment when I threw all your shit off the balcony! I hope your fucking cat is rotting in hell! I hope _you_ rot in hell when I get  Jase to beat you to death with a fucking crowbar!”

“I'll—ah—ask my boss the _Sheriff_ how he feels about th- o h, fuck, right there, right _there!_ Oh _fuck!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Bar stool chick is Erica, and the dude eating her out is Boyd. FYI.


End file.
